Through The Wire
by 3fi-pina3
Summary: Athrun and Cagalli are both children of two very important politicians. Unknowingly, they both meet in a chat room, and later bump into each other while their parents are in a conference meeting. What will happen between the two?
1. Message Me!

Through The Wire

Chp1: Message Me!

Hello! I just got this idea yesterday... so please don't blame me if it sucks ass (pardon my language) This is probably just stress relief from my other stories... because I'm having quite a hard time trying to find more ideas... Hopefully these stories won't mix haha If they do please tell me.. haha .. well anyways.. I hope you like it...

DISCLAIMER: Ok Now I have to freaking write two disclaimers... sigh Ok I don't really own the title "Through The Wire" It was just inspiration for the title and how the story is supposed to go...In some odd sense. Also I don't own GS or its character because you really wouldn't want to know what kind of things I would want to put in there...Also THey would probably be animated Stick figures...Now you wouldn't want that would you?

* * *

Cagalli sat in front of her computer smiling at what she was reading.

_Dear Cagalli, _

_Long time no talk! I can't wait until summer vacation is over so we could talk to each other in person again! Typing is just soo emotionless...for example if I said SOOOOOOOOOO it wouldn't mean the same thing if I said "so" in your face. Well ok that was a pretty crappy example, but still you know what I mean don't you? If I could I would go over to your house and we could talk...lots but Hawaii is a bit far from Orb... Which means I couldn't actually walk there, but you get the point, right? Oh when you see Dearka tell him I said hi, and punch him in the arm for me...MAKE SURE HE ISN"T CHEATING ON ANYONE! _

_Anyways...Looking forward to see you in a few weeks! _

_Miriallia (Mir) _

Cagalli laughed at her best-friend's email. She couldn't wait until the summer was over either. She was so bored at the house. Every morning she woke up at ten in the morning trying get those two extra minutes. Then she'd get out of bed, and go to the washroom and then get breakfast. Most of the time she sat in front of the somputer, trying to figure out something to do. The days that she would actually see the daylight was when her other best-friend, Lacus would go and drag her out of the house to go and have a picnic or go to the mall with Cagalli's brother Kira.

The clicked "reply" on top of the page, and thought of what to write.

_Dear Mir, _

_I can't wait until summer is over either, I'm just so bored. Lacus and I went to the mall and she tortured me! He dragged me and Kira into these girly boutiques! I couldn't take it. But she bought me ice cream after. Well anyways.. So far Dearka is doing pretty good, I haven't seen him yet today so if I do I'll certainly punch him in the arm for you smiles How is Hawaii anyways? I've never been travelling before in my whole entire life and I just feel so enclosed... Look at you, you get to go everywhere! While I'm just stranded here in Orb, watching time fly past my window. _

_Well, hope you enjoy Hawaii, _

_Aloha,_

_Cagalli_

Cagalli smiled as she finished the email. She was about to click the send button when she heard an email alert. It said:

"Message from rednite30"

Cagalli happily smiled. She had met rednite30 in a chatroom. Who would go to a chatroom? Apperently her and rednite30, but then again Cagalli was always looking for something to do on her computer. She clicked on it, another window popped up.

_Dear espreciallyrose15, _

_Hello! How have things been going? This summer has been pretty boring...nothing much to do..But I'm so glad that you're still answering my emails...At least that's one thing to look forward to. Anyways, I hope that you have a really awesome summer vacation..._

_from your one and only, _

_rednite30._

Cagalli blushed at the last part of the message "Your one and only?" Cagalli said sarcastically. She pressed the reply button and waited for that window to pop up, while she sent her replied message to Miriallia.

* * *

Athrun laid down on his bed as he glanced at all the sports trophies and academic achievements that he had gained in his life so far. He looked at the sports trophies dully, for some reason they didn't mean much to him. When he looked at the Academic ones however, a slight smile graced his facial features. He knew those made him more prouder than anything else. For those ones he had worked much harder than on the sports ones.

In a mindless trance, Athrun closed his eyes, until he heard a message alert. He smiled when the alert said the message was from espreciallyrose15. He always liked talking to her. She knew how to have a good conversation. He got up from his bed and pulled out his chair for him to sit on.

_Dear rednite30, _

_"Your one and only" ? Haha what was that about? Anyways things here at home aren't really what you would call exciting..but I guess it will have to do. Who knew that summer vacation would be that boring? My best friend is in Hawaii and my other best friend is trying to get me to wear dresses! I would have to say that this is one of the most painful, boring and weirdest summer vacations I have ever had in my whole entire life. At least I could talk to you...something normal that I could ever do duing this summer... Well anyways how's your summer? Hope its really fun! _

_From your precious rose,_

_espreciallyrose15 _

Athrun smiled. "_Well..." _he thought to himself _"She's not the only one as bored as hell..." _

"I wonder who you really are..." Athrun said silently to himself. His thoughts were interrupted by the phone ringing.

"Hello?" Athrun asked.

"Well hello Athrun!" A high pitched voice from the other line said.

* * *

Yeah this chapter was a bunch of crap...just wait and see, next chapter will be pretty awesome...hopefully... I'm sickk right now, which kinda suckks because I can't go anywhere for march break... T.T well anyways I hope you all liked this chapter and please review! 


	2. Daughter to Father Pt1

Through The Wire

Chp2: Daughter to Father

Way to start a Monday... geezz...

Haha what a cheesy chapter title! haha I got from confessions of a broken heart, soul--whatever... by Lindsay Lohan... You know what's weird? What if you mention a celebrities name on the internet? Do you have to pay for it? If you do then that's stupid... What if I posted my name in the internet? 3fi-pina3 (do you really think I'm that stupid to reveal my name? STALKERS!) there I said my name? Now that I wrote it do I have to like pay myself? WEird... anyways...

What was I going to tell you? ...ehmmmm...OH YEAH! I can't update that much anymore because I'm trying to maintain my grades, so yeah, every week most of the stories will be updated, just not all the time... I'm really sorry! Do you get it? ..so yeah Can't update that much all the time... theres alot of things to do in this life..

DISCLAIMER: It's been a while for this story hasn't it? Well I'm sorry... I'm trying to keep a life here! Stupid Disclaimer! you know I don't fcuking own it!

* * *

Athrun almost jumped at the sound of the voice on the other line.

"Athrun! Is that you?" the voice shrieked.

"Yes its me, who are you?" Athrun said as he rolled his eyes.

"Who else could it be? It's me! Don't you remember me ?" The shrill voice spoke as it shot through Athrun's ear.

Athrun saw no point in continuing this conversation any further, he really didn't feel like talking to some bimbo who won't tell him her name...or was it even a she? Anyways, whoever it was, they were leading him into a useless conversation. So he hung up the phone.

He rolled his eyes at the stupidity of the wasted time he had just spent. Just when he was actually thinking of who espreciallyrose15 was.

Cagalli now lay on her bed trying to do absolutely nothing, trying to immobily blow a strand of hair, placed on her face. If you think she's bored now, I'll let you know that **she** was the one who put the strand of hair on her face.

A message came through again, she knew it was redknight30. Quickly she went on the computer again.

_Dear espreciallyrose15, _

_Lmfao, to tell you the truth, you are honestly not the only bored one here. You know what just happened! My best friend... Or shall I say, my IDIOTIC best friend called me as a voice of an ear-piercing obsessed teenager. It totally wasted my three minutes! Maybe even less! Ok well its not totally rantable, if thats even a word, but still. Like! I was having a nice quient moment...thinking about you... Not that I'm one of those creepy old guys or anything, I'm actually seventeen... how about you? I was actually thinking...who you really are... I mean, there aren't that many people who actually have such a good conversation such as you. Especially here in PLANT...and yeah I live there... The "artificial" world. Even most of the people here are artificial... friendwise...If you know what I mean. Anyways... good luck with the dresses XD send me some pictures... I'm sure you look beautiful smiles and drools _

_esprecially yours (haha esprecially ..get it?Its like your email)_

_redknight30_

Cagalli laughed at Athrun's stupid joke. Well she didn't know it was Athrun...you should get the point. She found it weird that someone could actually think about her, or even have the time of day to think about her. Sat in her chair, picturing who redknight30 could be. She pictured some guy, in fact some handsome guy, who loved reading books. When Athrun would randomly describe himself, this is basically what she would see him as.

The thing that Cagalli really liked about talking to Athrun was that she did really know who he was, so that meant she accepted his personality rather than his looks. She didn't know everything about him, but she knew that he was someone who was a kind hearted soul, and just couldn't show it because of the social pressures that he told her about.

Athrun, as was mentioned before was one who would excel in every subject, and do well in every sport. He had the manners of a fine young gentleman, and was a charming young man that had a charisma, that the ladies adored. You would say that Athrun is the "perfect" man, but sometimes, he just wanted things to be the way they aren't supposed to.

Anyways, Cagalli looked onto the part of the email where he said "I'm sure you look beautiful...smiles and drools" She snikered, and highly thought the opposite of that. She walked to the mirror that lay slanted on the wall. She looked at herself, with her blonde hair all over the place. "Yeah, right..."

* * *

A fist banged on the table.

Silence crept through the room before a man with dark grey hair spoke.

"These nations are to be in terms of peace with each other!"

Although a man in his early thirties commented on his statement, "But Lord Uzumi! They just can't seem to get along! Sometime or later they might break out into a war!"

"Well then, we can't just choose sides. Orb is a nation of fairness and equality. The people would be furious if we were to tell them that we've chosen a side to battle with."

Lord Uzumi spoke with a firm voice. He knew what he was talking about. Somehow he had to get the Naturals and Coordinators to get along with each other. For years, each side has been trying to erase the other's race from the face of the earth, but all of their ill-fated attempts had failed.

Twenty years ago it had happened, and people were terrified that nothing would ever get resolved. Although now was different. now Uzumi Nara Attha was in charge, not his father. So that made him even more determined to get both side on a level of what you would call peace.

Uzumi thought for a second and stared at the council, "For now this meeting is adjourned, see you tomorow."

The council scattered about the room and went through the appropriate doors, press lined up on the other side of them. Soon Uzumi walked out of the meeting room and tons and tons of questions began to throw at him.

"Lord Uzumi! What do you think will happen to the two sides if there were going to be war?"

"Which side are you going to chose? Earth Alliance, or ZAFT?"

Uzumi just kept walking on by surrounded by his bodyguards. Then he reached the outside of the building and down the stairs into his limousine.

"Thank you Colonel Kisaka...I thought they were going to trample me." He spoke in an audiblie tone, so that Kisaka would hear at the front.

"My pleasure, Lord Uzumi, where are we headed this fine afternoon?" Kisaka asked.

"To the Attha residence, if you please."

* * *

Cagalli heard the pitter-patter of the raindrops that fell on the rooftop. She sighed as she walked around her room, countless times. Each time looking for something to do. She looked outside her window, and glanced at the child with her poor mother playing in the puddles. She laughed, recalling the memory that she had once knew.

**Flashback**

_"Kira! Kira!" the seven year old Cagalli shouted through the rain. _

_"Cagalli! You'll catch a cold! Come back inside!" Kira called from their front doorstep. _

_She stuck her tounge out at her twin brother, "Make me!" _

_She ran to the empty street, and started to spin in a circle, just when she bumped into someone. _

_"Huh?" _

_A seven year old boy was in a green raincoat that reached his knees. He was on the floor with an umbrella in his hands. _

_Cagalli looked at his blue hair and green eyes, "Sorry!" _

_Athrun just laughed as he got up, "That's ok. Are you going to play in the rain too?" _

_Cagalli blushed. She had found her new friend._

_"Uh- huh, do you wanna join me?" _

_Athrun gave her a smile and nodded. _

_They played outside in the puddles while Kira gave up on calling Cagalli. The two honestly would not budge! Together, they held a magenta coloured umbrella as they jumped from puddle to puddle. From afar, all you could see was blobs of yellow, green, and magenta hopping around. _

**End Of Flashback

* * *

**

Cagalli lay down on her stomach, as she propped her feet up into the air swinging them around. She played with the fancy embroidery on her pillow, as the thread that was orginally short somehow grew three times longer. She continued thinking about the rainy day she had.

**Flashback**

_"AHH!" a shrill voice yelled. _

_"Help!" Athrun yelled as he went down with his new friend. _

_The two landed in a pupple not so far from a tree. They both started to laugh. _

_"Eww!" Athrun said as he felt his pants, "They're wet!" _

_Cagalli laughed, "My underwear is soaked!" _

_THey both started to laugh._

_"So what's your name?" Athrun asked Cagalli. _

_"My name is Cagalli, but you can call me Caga!" She said proudly. _

_"Caga sounds like a guy name, Caga, but that's ok" he smiled. _

_"What's your name?" she asked him back. _

_"My name is---" _

_"Athrun honey!" A woman called from afar. _

_Athrun looked back, then at her again, "Sorry...I have to go...My mommy is calling me." _

_Cagalli smiled, "Ok then... "_

_Athrun smiled, "It was nice meeting you Cagalli," _

_He took her hand and gave her a small kiss on the lips. _

_"Bye!" He said as he took off. _

_"Hey what's your name!" Cagalli yelled back. _

_"My name is-----" _

_

* * *

_

Absolutely no relevance to the chapter title! That is why there shall be a part 2... just because... It was funn to end the chapter like that...

Haaaahaha ok just decided to end the chapter because, well because, so that I could start a new chapter... I'm sorry, but you know... So... anyways... Athrun and Cagalli actually kind of know each other, but they don't know its each other smiles at everyone's confusion don't worry ... This theory will be reasoned...? ... yeah... what ever..

Ok so yeah just to remind you, **I won't be updating often because of my homework and other duties that I have to attend to. But I promise there will be at least two stories updated each week... **I'm really sorry for doing this to all of you, but you know... dutaayy calls ... and yeah.. its sucks... well anyways thanks for all of you who keep on reviewing! And the new reviewers thanks a lots as well! Now press the submit review button at the bottom left side of the page and clik it and sumbit a review! Thanks you!

3fi-pina3


	3. Daughter to Father Pt2

Through The Wire

Chp3: Daughter To Father pt.2

Ok Yes there is a part two to this chapter, just because the other one was starting to get a bit long... Well anyways..How are your lives going? I hope they aren't as dull and as busy as mine is XD well anyways, I have soo many things to do fro the next two months! Its not even funny! I'm graduating from elementary and I have LOADS of work to do I f I want my average to be at least an 80! Its sad but in order to regain relaxation you must strive for it...

DISCLAIMER: Yeah old routine... takes saw and pulls chord you know I don't own it RIGHHT? crazzy evil grinn

* * *

Athrun lay back down on his bed, he was so damn bored. Then the phone began to ring again. Athrun shook his head dissapointed, getting ready to blast full volume into Dearka's ear.

"DEARKA I SWEAR IF DO THAT TO ME ONE MORE FUCKING TIME I SWEAR I WILL SAW YOUR HEAD OFF WITH A FUC--"

"Athrun? This is your father..." A low tone spoke.

Athrun winced. He had just sweared. At his father. Bad move, really bad move.

"Ehh..Hello father..." He replied in a serious tone of voice.

"Athrun I have a request of you..."

"Yes father?" He rolled his eyes.

"I need you to go to the upper level of the house, and arrange the meeting room. Also I would like you to help Amelia to clean up the house. We are having some visitors in two weeks. They are the National leaders of the universe, unfortunately I cannot disclose too much information as usual. Although this meeting is important. Extreamly important. This meeting will decide whether we will have another war or not. I expect that you do the things I have asked you to."

"Yes father." Athrun replied, and hung up the phone.

He walked to his computer chair and sat on it. He took a deep breath. He shook his head in disappointment. How he hated his father. But it was not really a hate, it was rather more of an immense disliking, rather than something you would call hate. Even though it was only him and his father, there was never a time when they would hang out together, or even barely talk for that matter. But he didn't mind. Not that much anyway. Its just that he always thinks that he knows his own son. When he hasn't even spent the time of day with him. That was what really pissed him off.

He walked out of his room in hopes of finding Amelia. But when he took one step, he heard his message alert go on. He took a seat again on his chair. He opened the message.

_Dear redknight30,_

_Ha. Some friend you have. Sorry for the late reply, but I kind of took a long nap. I was thinking of this guy I met a long time ago...but don't worry...He won't replace you...haha...It was just a childhood memory that I thought about...really weird don't cha think? But anyways I'm seventeen as well! Although I'm turning eighteen next month. I'm really excited...And about the dress, I hate them to guts. No way in hell would I get caught wearing one of those things. Unless I go to one of those formal things that my father drags me to. How about you? I wonder what you would look like in a suit...Ha! I would probably fall head over heels...I'm actually flattered...I never knew I was that unboring...To tell you the truth I AM boring...I can't even enterain myself..._

_Well anyways to my cornocopia of boredom..._

_espreciallyrose15_

"Cornocopia?" he wondered as he stared at the last few words of the message. He clenched his face, "Gotta go look up what that means..."

* * *

Cagalli lied down on her bed again in total peace of mind. Actually maybe a little too much piece of mind...

"Why does the world go round?" there was a silent pause, "that's easy! Its because of the gravitational affect that the sun has on the planets that orbit it...wow I am so damn bored..."

A firm knock began to commence on her door.

"Yeah...? Come in" She yelled.

A man wearing a purple suit, over a white shirt came in with a tired heavy look on his face. Cagalli immediately ran to him and hugged him.

"Hi dad." she said as he hugged his tired body.

"Hello dear Cagalli...I need to talk about something." Uzumi declared as he still stood up. Cagalli sat on her bed.

"I have a meeting in PLANT in two weeks, regarding the ZAFT forces and the Earth Alliance. Since we are a neutral country--"

"Yes father you have told me this a million times. Please get to the point." she interrupted.

Lord Uzumi cocked an eyebrow as he noticed her daughter's rudeness, but he simply replied, "I would like to ask you if you and your brother Kira would like to accompany me in PLANT for the next month..."

Cagalli's eyes lit up, "Really father?"

He nodded his head. She leaped to hug him. This was going to be one of her first trips ever. It was really sad that she hadn't been around lots of times, but hell! This was PLANT! The place where Cagalli had dreamed of going, mostly all her life, and where she would unknowingly meet the man of her dreams.

He looked around the dullness of the room, as the rain from the outside accentuated its dullness even more. Cagalli was a very dull person, but her room looked the way she felt and how the weather looked.

"One message received!"

There was a long silence. "I better be preparing my things," Lord Uzumi said as he started to walk off to tell Kira. Cagalli approached her computer.

_Dear espreciallyrose15,_

_Didn't you say that your birthday was in October? You liar. Well anyways, I'm not actually one of those guys who you would instantly fall head over heels with, but yah... I guess you could if you wanted too...Damn, look what you did...you made me blush! You'll pay for this. My father wants me to prepare our house for some visitors here in PLANT. How do you think I should decorate it? In an official meeting type of look, a summer home kind of theme? Or a winter theme? Anyways... you are NOT boring! No matter how many time you say so you will NEVER be boring! Take that from me as a person who cares. For you..._

_I Love You, _

_redknight30_

_P.S - If I was there with you right now...I would kiss you...smiles I love you... bye! _

Nothing was going on in her mind right now. She was speechless in both the mind and with words. It wasn't much. Although saying that she wasn't boring was much, saying I love you TWICE was a whole different thing.

She stared at the message one more time, re-reading the words that etched upon her heart.

* * *

Lord Uzumi sat in his room sitting on his chair by the window. He absent-mindedly looked at the rain falling softly on the ground. Grayness filled the sky with gloom and boredom, as the sun was nowhere in sight. Grayness filled his mind, as imaginative clouds filled the spaces in his head. He was fumbled. There was a decision he had to make, and he had to make it real soon.

_I don't like war. No one does...but why must it arise? Why must it constantly need to come about? Young men, and women, dragged into it, altering their lives forever. There are times when there is peace, but whenever there isn't, war is always there. People fight, because they want power. But what does power do, when there's no one there to rule over it. War kill many many people, yet there are some reason why people think of it as the right thing to do. If the enemy were gone, then there would be no more problems that would happen. But would it? New enemies would be born and war again would begin. If there is peace there will always be war. Peace would be nothing without a war to bring suffering. _

He raised his hand to his head, and rested his head on it.

There were many things he had to think about. There were many things he had to do...

* * *

"Summer? Or winter?" Athrun raised a light blue pallete, and a golden palette. "Summer, or winter?" He raised the palettes one at a time once again, wanting to get an answer flow into his mind.

He decided not to do an official meeting type of look, because it seemed that it would bore the guests. Heck, he was really sick of it too. The dullness of his house seemed to have an effect on him, making him lonely and almost in another world everytime he was with someone. After sending his email to Cagalli he felt that he needed to be a teeny tiny bit more optimistic. He wanted to show these guests his feelings, not his father's. Showing his father's sense of decoration, makes it seem lonely. And he was sick of being lonely. He wanted to feel anything else but lonely.

He tried to focus at the palettes again, trying to get a glimpse of what would happen if each palette colour were on the walls and curtains of that rest of the house. He sat in his room, thinking and pondering, until he finally got an answer.

His inspiration: espreciallyrose15. Why? Because it made him feel warm just thinking about her. He smiled at his decision, thinking that it was one of the best choices that he had ever made in his whole entire life.

"MESSAGE ALERT!"

He ran to the computer, and almost tripped on the carpet. He quickly sat down on his chair and clicked on the message alert. He smiled.

_Dear redknight30, _

_I love you too... _

_I read those words that you said to me, but its not like you really said them to me. But even though they weren't really said to me in the face, they really really made an effect on me. I am absolutely speechless...which is why this message is so short. But I have question... how will we ever come to be? I mean we don't even know what we look like... and it would be pointless if we sended each other pictures of ourselves because we might be lying...Don't get me wrong... I love you...but I don't know if it will work...but this is all that I have to say to you... _

_Hold me in your heart as you would hold a star in your pocket, _

_Love me like you would chereish that wish, _

_Look at me as if I were the night sky, _

_Keep me in your mind as you wait to wish your wish, _

_And if you wish it, _

_That wish will come true... _

_I want you to know that I really do love you...Although we have a price that we must pay for it...My heart and emotions are all real, and I want you to know all of the things that I really do feel... _

_Love, _

_espreciallyrose15_

_P.S- Summer Theme...everything else is too boring..._

He sat there almost speechless, just as she was when he said that he did. Although there was a part of him that was dissatisfied. He knew it wouldn't work, so why did he even try?

_"Life is hard and you always have to push at it, but when the whole world could be against you, you just have to push a little harder..." _he said in his mind.

That was something that Cagalli had said to him when he needed advice. He wanted to do something different. For once he wanted to try and play music. The violin, the cello, the double bass, he actually liked to watch orchestras whenever he had the time too. Although it wasn't so easy. Athrun had always had a reputation, which his father had built up on for years, he didn't want to ruin it now. SO he asked Cagalli on her opinion on all this, and that is what she said.

_"How true it is to say something like that...Fighting for what we believe in...So why can't we? Why can't we fight for our love? Love will be hard...and if we want to make it work..." _

_"We have to push a little harder..."

* * *

_

Yay! Finally I'm effing done this chapter! I'm so excited now that I'm posting it up! I know it really isn't my best, but yup, Life is hard and you just have to push a little harder...but today, I did not ... so much for that saying... well anyways... I'm terribly sorry for the fcuking long period of waiting... I really am... so yes... I will be starting to update this story regularly because this is the part where everything good beginss... or not... well whatever you'll see!

-3fi-pina3

P.S National Leaders of the universe? That does not make sense... its Universal leaders.. lmfao... I knew at least one of you was laughing at that mistake...


	4. It Will Work

Through The Wire

Chp4: It will work...

OK! 40 reviews for 3 chapters! YAY! I've never had that many in such shortish chapters! Me very very very gratefull! Hugs to you alll ! I want you to know that even though I don't really update this fic all the time, I think that its really enjoyable to write. Here are two teens getting in contact through the internet, not knowing that they will be meeting each other soon. I think that Athrun and Cagalli are two individuals tied together by twisted fate...or in this case wires. So yes... this fic is really enjoyable and I don't think I will ever quit this fic.. So here's your story!

DISCLAIMER: Yea about that... I wish I did but I just don't...

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

He sat there almost speechless, just as she was when he said that he did. Although there was a part of him that was dissatisfied. He knew it wouldn't work, so why did he even try?

_"Life is hard and you always have to push at it, but when the whole world could be against you, you just have to push a little harder..." _he said in his mind.

That was something that Cagalli had said to him when he needed advice. He wanted to do something different. For once he wanted to try and play music. The violin, the cello, the double bass, he actually liked to watch orchestras whenever he had the time too. Although it wasn't so easy. Athrun had always had a reputation, which his father had built up on for years, he didn't want to ruin it now. SO he asked Cagalli on her opinion on all this, and that is what she said.

_"How true it is to say something like that...Fighting for what we believe in...So why can't we? Why can't we fight for our love? Love will be hard...and if we want to make it work..." _

_"We have to push a little harder..."

* * *

_

He smiled, "Love will be hard, and if we want to make it work, we have to push a little harder."

Now he was motivated. Now more than ever. To live was to fight to survive, why couldn't love be the same? He turned to the large palette board which had been constantly reminding him for the past few seconds that he had to get back to work, but he ignored it, now exactly wasn't the time to be working. His attention went back to the computer screen as he directed the mouse to the reply button. His hands first hesitated a bit, but then he finally decided what to actually type, and the slow pace that only typed five words per minutes turned to a fast paced thirty.

Suddenly he stopped. Was this going a little too fast?

But now he didn't bother to think, he just wanted to know what was going to happen next. It was almost like a sucessful cliffhanger, and a damn suspenseful one at that. Even if he were to stop now, he knew he would think about it later and regret something. Whether it be rejecting her, or knowing that what he had was true love and he knew he would never get it back.

The sun filtered through the windows and lit his face. He knew what it was like to be loved, but he never knew it could make him this happy...

* * *

She lied in her bed, now as bored as ever. Especially knowing that the fact that she just had to wait a teeny little bit longer for Athrun's message to go through. Was this for real? She started to question herself and all that had happened. She laughed at herself.

"Its kinda cool how this whole thing works..." she chuckled.

She thought about her brother and his girlfriend, her best friend, Lacus. Boy, were they ever in love. It was almost like the most stupidest thing when you looked at the two them. THere were a lot of men Lacus could have chosen, yet she chose the most clumsiest dope in the world. It was the same for Kira, there were many girls for him to chose, but yet he chose, the most hardest girl to get. Surprisingly, he actually succeeded.

That kind of love they had. SHe wanted it so much, she was almost jealous of it. Its not like she didn't hate them for it. IT was just that she LONGED for it. It was really stupid, how they were so in love, and how much in love they were with just being with each other. There were some people that needed more than that to just be in love at that moment. You could just imagine how those relationships would work.

SHe had never found true love, and she knew that it would probably never come to her. ALthough there was faith, and there was hope, but those aren't always the things that's gonna make everything come true. You have to work at it.

She remembered that saying that she told Athrun. They were the most wisest words that had ever came to her in her life. She was a fighter, wasn't she? She knew how to push up against the world even when it was the most worst situations. She had lots of these experiences, especially with the media, her most hated enemy. Even if her parents had died, they still considered Kira and herself to be some kind of political celebrity. It was always either, "Cagalli Yula Athha, daughter of the Representative Attha" or "Kira Yula Athha, son of the Representative Athha" It was never their own name being represesnted.

Athrun also knew how it was like to be hounded by the media, and in fact he hated it a lot. But he knew there was nothing to do about it. Most of the stories were false of course, except for the few hot topics that came about seldomly. He was actually a pretty good person.

She turned on the television, knowing that she would end up with watching some media gossip show, but she turned it on anyways. And there he was...Athrun Zala... the man she almost completely hated to bits...

Why? She didn't even know him! Yet she was falling in love with him more and more everyday and she didn't even know it.

SHe didn't like him because she thought that he was too cocky, and possibly too seductive for words. A really weird attraction had always come about when they would meet, and its weird how they actually never actually got to have a nice conversation with each other. He was attractive she had to admit, but the reputation that he had...the one that he had to live up too because his father had built it for him, was completely sad, and utterly sick.

He followed his every direction, in fear the the other ZAFT soldiers would shoot him to death. Through the order of his father of course. It was almost like he was always trying to gain his trust somehow, and oddly it was kinda working.

SHe didn't like him because he never fought back. He never wanted to try something new, or to do things that were against his father's wishes for once. THis is why she hated him.

* * *

I'm sure that at least half of you that are reading this are completely confused by what is going on with Cagalli's mind about Athrun, so I guess I should show you what's actually going on, before you all kill me with your review on what the fucking hell is going on with this story now.

1. Cagalli and Athrun have met each other as kids, but Cagalli was kinda deaf to hear his name.

2. They met in a chatroom, but they don't know who is who.

3. They fall in love with each other, and still are clueless about who the other is.

4. THey know each other by the media, and Cagalli hates him also attracted by his appearance but she fights it off, but still doesn't know that he's redknight30

5. Oh she doesn't know that the kid that kissed her was Him...

Is that better now? Kinda, maybe not? Lol well anyways here's the rest of the story!

* * *

"One Message Received!"

"HAAAA!" Cagalli ran to her chair, and "Gracefully" landed on it. Need I say more about the bruises and the bumps that she received.

SHe quickly opened the message and began to read. She smiled, she laughed at his stupidity. She knew that he wasn't good at all this love crap. He actually asked her advice on one of his dates. He actually wanted to change the subject, because he knew that once they ended the topic of love, they would be speechless and then it woud be boring. She didn't want it to happen.

_Dear espreciallyrose15, _

_Now I have nothing to say... all but a little tweaking with a couple of wise words that you had said to me. _

_"Love will be hard, and if we want to make it work, we have to push a little harder."_

_Do you remember? The day that I wanted to play music? Well, guess what? I do! I'm actually really happy about it! YOu know what? I think you're my inspriation from now on. You know I'm not good at this love crap, but you know well that I say things that I mean. This is one of those things. But now I think I would like to change the subject, because I am getting far too nervous for words. Well anyways, you know that friend I was talking about? I thought he called again... a second after I hung up. So the next time I yelled at the phone saying that if he ever did that again I would saw his head off. WIth a saw of course... BUt it wasn't him... It was my father... So it was a kind of embarassing moment, and that is how I came about to trying and decorating this place that I call home... I chose the summer theme by the way _

_Well anyways, bored as always, _

_redknight30 _

She smiled as she finished the email, what a dolt this guy was. A very attractive dolt, to say the least. She thought that if she had met him, they would be best friends, well at least as close as Lacus and Miriallia were to her. He was a very talkative man in her opinion, and she liked that. She herself wasn't the much talkative one of her group of friends.

Maybe it was time to try something new herself. Hmm what could she do? She was quite a fighter, but she didn't like to, unless it was really neccessary. She liked to listen to music, but didn't really want to work. Maybe she could ask redknight30 on his opinion. But now, now was the time to pack. Cagalli had to go to PLANT, not knowing that she was finally going to see the man that she loved, and the exact same one that she hated.

"Time to pack!" She happily screamed.

* * *

It was a week before the meeting was going to start. Athrun had been busy trying to quickly but evenly paint the walls in a bright golden colour and arrange the furniture in a new way that would appropriately complement the new painted walls. He and Amelia had decided on the menus for the rest of that next whole month. And yes that meeting could be for about the next month or so. Also they planned on where the guests would sleep and when the appropriate facilities could go.

"Well I think that's about all the people that are coming!" Athrun said as he clapped his hands together.

"Hmm...? What's this?" Amelia laughed, "There seems to be another person who is coming to the Zala manor, Athrun"

"What?" His face drained.

"You did enlist Kira Yula Attha, the son of the Representative, didn't you?"

"Yep." He said as he unknowingly bit the end of his pen.

"But you didn't enlist his sister, Cagalli Yula Attha..."

"The representative has a sister? Why the hell would she some along?" He said as he kept on chewing.

"Stop doing that Athrun!" Amelia said as he grabbed the pen out of his mouth and threw it away, "Kira's sister! The daughter of the Representative."

"Oh! You mean the tomboy? I forgot about her! Hmm..Lets see... there's only one room that's left I'm afraid."

Amelia smiled, "That's the one beside yours, is it not?"

His face turned into a seductive smile which complimented his green eyes. He thought it would be exciting, after all he had heard all about this Princess Attha and her unlady-like ways. He also knew about her fiery temper, and the likeness of spicy food that matched it. He knew this was going to be interesting.

"Oh Athrun, you pervert!" Amelia slapped his hand, "Stop having one of your teen-porn fantasies, you hear me? This is not appropriate for this occassion!"

Athrun snickered, "Who said I was?"

She just shook her head, "Let's just head back to work okay, Athrun? Then you can have your cute little fantasies about Miss Attha when we're done."

SHe began to walk, and he chased after her saying, "But I wasn't!"

* * *

I guess this is short ish! It wasn't the best chapter, but I'm getting warmed up. It has been a while, hasn't it? I'm sorry I haven't clearly been the best Authour, but 'm probably going to do a lot of things here on out... unless i decide to have my lazy streak again. I hope you won't give that many bruises for being gone. And I really hope you like this chapter! Because the next one is going to be even better. It is when Cagalli finally arrives at PLANT and the meeting will commence. More problems arise and they are getting closer to knowing who they really are, because they've hinted the way that THey've been acting, and how furious each other's emails had been getting.

YOu'll see. The wires are starting to connect! chesse ness Well thank you everyone for waiting ever so patiently, and I hope that you will keep reviewing!

Until next update! Which will probably be really soon!

- 3fi-pina3


	5. Breakaway

Through The Wire

Chp5: Breakaway

Wow...I have like nothing to say to you all... but things are gonna slow down in this story coz I _do _see its going to fast, and Im gonna slow it down so that the story won't end like that quickly. It'll probably end in fifteen chapters or twenty, but that's just how long the story is going to be. Harrr, I need to finish at least one story ... Its actually kinda sad. I need to get ideass for other stories and actually go through with them. Most of you might know what I'm going through. WHen you just sit in front of your computer, and just go blank, and re-read the chapters that you've written, and realize the stupid mistakes that you did and the little details that you should have put. I've re read most of my stories, even the ones I haven't posted yet... So right now I'm pretty much in the pathetic state of life XD but here's the chapter that I actually wanted to write... Oh and it's inspired from Kelly Clarkson's song "Breakaway"

DISCLAIMER: duuuude. leave me alone. I don't own it.

* * *

**Through The Wire **

* * *

She took in a deep breath and exhailed slowly. People moved around her, and oddly no one noticed her, it was almost like she was a regular person. Someone that she had always dreamed of being. Being watched so closely by the media almost every minute was something that really weirded her out. She was actually very thankful that they hadn't found out about redknight30. It was almost like a miracle, or something close to it.

She lugged her luggage around with her, holding a boarding pass to the shuttle. You see, she was kinda lost. There were so many terminals to chose from. For example, there was terminal one through twenty, but then there were terminals A through Z. Then there were subterminals, where decimal numbers were used, and oddly merged letters. It was the most fucked up system that ever probably existed.

She traveled by herself because her father went to a more high security shuttle. SHe wanted to do things her way. No one would recognize her anyways. She dyed her hair brown and used purple coloured contacts. Truly Kira's twin sister. She even asked the Government of Orb to make a temporary passport for her, and she named herself Kira Yamato. Kira gawked at the idea at first, because he knew Cagalli was mocking him. Kira was kind of a girl name too, almost like how the name Gabriel or Jaime can be used by both sexes. He was mad at her for like a day.

SHe wore a pair of boot-cut black jeans and another pair of converse sneakers. She wore a yellow tank top covered by a blue jean blazer. Her newly brunettish style was covered by one of those hats that those newspaper boys used back in the day.

Cagalli looked around, and all she could see was people moving left and right, right and left, forwards and backwards, backwards and forwards. It was completely nullifying to the mind. Not that it was a problem, the problem was that she looked like she was the only one who didn't know where she was going. She never actually went to PLANT, but rather to all of the other places on earth except for PLANT.

She looked at her ticket again. It was about the thirtieth time.

"Hmm... Lets see Terminal J then it says subterminal 5.6.. What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"..."

She looked at her ticket again. "Terminal J 5.6, WHAT?!?" Cagalli flapped her arms oddly finding them back at her side. She felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Umm... excuse me miss?" A voice spoke behind her.

She turned around. Before stood a boy maybe about a year younger than her with the most beautiful green hair she had ever seen, it almost looked natural. He had the same coloured eyes as her, yet a bit of a darker tone. He was pale and averagely heathy. He looked extremely fatigued, and boy did she know that feeling. He also had just one more thing to make him almost fairly similar to her. Luggage. They had **a lot **of luggage. Together they could create a small army of luggages which could attack the whole----

Okay. Off-topic. She looked at him firstly in a very angry mood, then kind of settled down, almost as if she finally got to see her own eyes for herself when she saw his. He gave her a kind of warm of tired smile.

"Sorry to bother your confused state, but I'm looking for Terminal J 5.6. Do you happen to know where it is?" he asked in a very polite manner.

She gave off a relieving sigh, knowing that she wasn't the only one totally lost. She was almost never lost most of the time. She hates being lost.

SHe gave a chuckle, "I'm trying to find that hellhole myself. Hey! Look there's a security guard over there! Maybe we can ask him!"

They walked to the security guard, and boy did he look taller from far away than how tall he was now. He was about Cagalli's height, a teeny bit taller than his companion, but it wasn't really that noticeable.

"Excuse me sir, would you please tell us where Terminal J 5.6 is?"

The security guard dressed in his uniform and was eating on the job. It was actually really gross, because you could see everything spilling onto his shirt. He was eating a hot dog.

"Well aren't you the cutest couple?" The security guard answered dissimilarly, "You remind me of the clueless Prince and the girlfriend!"

Cagalli rolled her eyes, as her tolerance level started to bang on the rooftop. _How dare he? _she thought in her mind. SHe was making a decision on whether to contact their manager to fire him, or to jail him for mockery. Could you even do that? She'll make up a new law. She's determined for justice.

"Look, sir! We're just trying to get directions! We don't need your commentary!" She said as she was held back by her companion.

The security guard's eyes had widened while staring at this maniac. _"That's right" _she deviantly thought in her mind, _"Be afraid of me." _

"Sorry!" He said sarcastically, "Just wanted to lighten the mood."

"Sir, I'm afraid that we have no time for that. We really need to get to that shuttle!" the teenager had said.

"Okay fine. Its right to your left, then you keep walking until you see a Coffee Hut stand. Then you turn right." he said as he rolled his eyes.

_"How dare he roll those eyes at me!" _she said as she was still being held back by her green haired companion.

He dragged her along as she held her own luggage, and amazingly still held his own. They went there with a slow pace, and were finally relived when they saw the Coffee Hut sign. Or in Cagalli's case, the back of the sign. He huffed her onto a seat. She gave him a death glare.

"You didn't have to do that." she huffed.

He raised one of his eyebrows, "Oh really? Then if I hadn't held you in place, your 'democratic' ways would have forced the man to tell us? I don't think so."

THen something totally popped into her mind. They hadn't exchanged names. They been with each other for about more than an hour, and they still don't know each others name! It hadn't even occured to her!! She popped out an outstretched arm.

"My name is Ca...ummm...Kira Yamato! I totally forgot to introduce myself!" She stood up and they shook hands. She took a bow.

He was totally and utterly surprised. This girl was really kind of weird. It could even be a whole different category of it. He tried to think of his own name at the same time. He knew his name, but he couldn't really recall it at the time. He was too bewildered.

"Uhhh...My name's Nicol..Amalfi...Nice to meet you." He seemed to say as he cracked a odd smile.

"Oh! Amalfi as in like the son of one of the ZAFT board director members?" Cagalli asked interestingly.

"Yep." He was sure glad to say it. He was really proud of being an Amalfi. His family were really good people. His father was a person in the board of directors that kept things in line, and made the group more humble and honest.

"Wow. How's it like?" Cagalli said, even though she had already known the answer.

"Oh. Um. Being like the son of a political figure?" He had asked, "Its cool, we get food on our table, and probably the best education. But I mean, it could get really lonely sometimes. But my dad tries his hardest to come to my recitals and stuff. To my sports and school events."

What she was hearing, she didn't seem to believe it. There was a type of father that tried? Maybe she was just overexaggerating, but still...Men didn't try. She kinda knew from experience.

"I have a dad like that too, you know. Well not really..." she lied, "He's no politician, but rather a business man, and he NEVER comes, or tries to go to my special events."

She looked up at the shiny blue glass ceiling of the airport and watched a huge airplane pass her by. It was absolutely breath-taking. She had never felt so small in her life, except for the time when she was eight and she couldn't reach the freezer for ice cream. Not only did that lower her self-esteem, but it certainly made her reach for something lower: yogurt.

Nicol, who stared up as well, noticed how beautiful it was, and decided to take out his camera. When he took it out Cagalli looked at it.

"You take pictures?" she asked in amazement.

"Yea," he quickly snapped a picture before the tail of the plane went out of view. He moved his camera close to her and reviewed his picture that e just took. It was beautiful. The plane was at a half-way point of the picture, and you could see the tail blocking the sun, creating a shadow. The blue sky made it seem all the more cooler. It was an awesome picture.

"WOW NICOL!!! THAT"S AN AWESOME PICTURE!!!"

Nicol jumped back in fright. She had a bright smile on her face, and her brown hair and purple eyes made Nicol smile. Just then the terminal PA began to speak in a female voice..

"All passengers boarding space shuttle J 5.6 travelling to Aprillus City, PLANTS, get ready for loading. Those with infants, families, or children are to board the plane first. Following those passengers, the rest can file in a load the shuttle. Thank you for your cooperation, and we wish you the best of luck on your travels."

At the boarding desk, you could see a short attendant with her uniform nicely ironed and clean. She had short black hair, and a pair of black glasses resting upon her nose.

Cagalli and Nicol collected their things and relocated themselves to sit near the pathway leading to the boarding desk. THey watched most of the families go by, and they came in a mass amount of numbers. Time passed by, and Cagalli remembered to look up the address of the place she was going to.

The Zala Residence

250 Hue Blvd.

Aprillus City

PLANTS

It was on this plain white buisness card, but somehow her mind had gotten pulled over to her beloved boyfriend on the internet.It had only been a few three days since she hadn't talked to him. They had been way to busy packing things, and trying to pull Kira out from his room. Sure, Athrun, the son of the Chairman, was practically his best friend but Lacus wasn't going to be there. It was definitely going to be the longest two weeks for him, and she had to hear all his nonsense nagging. It was going to be pretty bad.

She had recalled the name Athrun Zala and remembered the last time they had met. It wasn't that bad, but he seemed distracted. When he seemed to focus, he was a real flirt. It was hard to keep up with his conversations when she kept on blushing from nervousness. There was a physical attraction, but she had never seemed to like his personality when he acted towards her. It was really a kind of arrogance slash dangerous type of charm. THis meeting? Five years ago. Way long before she had met redknight30.

SHe thought about those things in her mind, thinking about what the PLANTS had in mind for their little meeting. The representatives for the Earth Alliance were going to be there as well, tugging her father to ears end on which side to join. That's what troubled her about her father. He had to make a decision, and it was a hell of a crucial one. Although no matter which side he chose, even if he would chose none, in the end there would be war.

Sometimes she felt like killing herself and had thoughts of it, so that she wouldn't have to face war. It wasn't like her at all to be like that, but it was something that she definitely had to consider...

Did war have to be the first consequence or resolution that came to their minds?

* * *

In the Zala mansion everyone seemed to be rushing and running about. There was absolutely no one sitting, well except for Athrun, and as usual he was glued to the computer screen. Obviously reading his love's response.

_Dear redknight30,_

_You yelled at your father?!?!?! LMFAO NICE high fives That's hillarious! Was he like all, "This is your father..." in like a serious kind of tone? ahaha I could just imagine that! _

_About those love parts, hmm...from the sounds of it you aren't really good at professing your love for someone. Well at least in words...NO! I'm joking! You've already given me a few blushes by saying that I'm your inspiration. Ahaha...please don't say it again. It'll make me fall more into you lmao. I hope you don't take that as insulting, but right now, where we're at is a really goood level. You're a cute guy, redknight. I wish that someday we could meet...and see how romantic you are with your actions. I hope you don't think of me as some naughty school girl, but that's probably what we're lacking...touch...It's unfortunate isn't it? Trust me, if your actions we're as good as your words, I'd be all over you! Well, I won't be here for a few days because I'm going to PLANTS! Hey, maybe I can see you there...well maybe not. I hope they have a computer where I'm staying so that I can talk to you still!! But if not, this is the last time I talk to you until two weeks later. TWO WEEKS IS SUCH A LONG TIME! I hope we can both manage, or else I'll rip somone's computer out of their house and use it to talk to you. ahaha, yea I know, I'm an insane person. _

_I love you. Hope that'll last you the two weeks. _

_espreciallyrose15 _

He loved this girl, and by him if she was able to see him, they would be in the bedroom as quicky as they had gotten to make out. His actions were better than his words, definitely. The girls that he went out with previously can back him up on that. Sometimes it was a downfall for him, but now that he had gotten to know espreciallyrose15 more better, they both wouldn't be surprised.

He read the last line above her signature, he didn't know if she meant it, but it meant a whole lot to him. It was probably the way he read it, or the way he felt about reading it. He didn't know...He decided to type back before he got to work again.

_Dear espreciallyrose15, _

_Hmm...I'd have you in the bed quicker that you could say hello. Not to brag about it, but that's how much I realized that I love you. Heh. I'm gonna be busy these few weeks too, there are lots of people coming over to my house, remember? Yea. It's gonna be a pain in the ass. I can't wait to prank all the assholes coming to visit my place. Trust me they are going to come in numbers. Changing topic again (I like to do that a lot, did you notice?) I wish you stayed at my house...and everyone else would go away...Wouldn't that be really cool? Now you think I'm some pervert don't you? I am, but not in that way...I call it physically charmed. AHHHH I'm going to miss you. Who am I going to ask for advice? Crap. There better be a computer where you're staying or else I'll go into a depression. Well not really, I'd just be sad. _

_I love you so, so, so very much. Please take care of yourself when you're in PLANTS okay? It'll be tragic if I couldn't talk to you ever again... I love you (I know I already said twice) _

_redknight30_

He finished up his e-mail when Amelia pop her head through a crack in the open door. He looked back when he heard the door slightly move. He smiled.

"What are you doing, Athrun? We have a lot of things to do. The rooms aren't going to prepare themselves, you know."

He turned back to his e-mail and pressed the 'send' button. She came closer and held the top of his chair and began to read the last line and the first line of his love letter. SHe raised an eyebrow.

"Athrun, who is this?" she asked interestedly.

He just smiled while he watched the email send. He took a deep breath, and released it calmly.

"If I tell you, will you promise not to tell father?"

"I don't really talk to your father. I promise..."

"Well, I've been dating this girl on the internet..."

"WHAT?!?!?" she said in her obvious british accent. She smacked him in the head.

"Not like I've met her or anything...We just started dating like a few days ago, but I've known her for at leasts a few years already."

"Athrun, are you desperate?"

"No...It was just something we both agreed on, and wanted to try out..."

"Hmm... I'm not sure what to say to you, but be careful. You know what happens to some of the people who try to meet each other."

"Yeah...I heard'ya. We're not sure if we're ever going to meet each other."

She nodded in approval. "Then that's good. I hope you don't get into any problems...now let's go, we have a lot of things to do."

He got up and left the room with the british housemaid. For the rest of the day they prepared the rooms and had gotten everything into place, leaving the computer on to wait for the response of his beloved that he was unexpectedly about to meet.

* * *

"So, Nicol. Where are you headed?" Cagalli asked him while they were still waiting for the families to pass. BOY were they taking so damn long. It was almost like there wasn't gonna be a lot of room left for the rest of the passengers.

The green-headed boy looked at the lines of people, "I'm headed to Aprillus City. My father says I have to go there to attend some meeting with him, since I'm already seventeen." He looked back at her, "He says that I should get started on politics..."

Cagalli seemed a bit weirded out that Nicol was going to follow his father's dream, but not his own.

"And you're actually going to become a politician like your father?"

"Yea...I guess the whole 'changing the world for a better one' runs in my genes. It's really hard not to care about people, you know?" he smiled sweetly.

Then it occured to her that he was only seventeen years old. A year younger than she...It completely blew her away on how someone could sound so caring. She never knew people like that existed. Well, there was a first time for everything.

"Well how about you, Cagalli? Where are you going?"

"I'm actually headed to where you're going..." Cagalli tried to not reveal her whole image.

"You mean that meeting between the EA's, ZAFT, and Orb?" Nicol said almost excitedly.

"Yeup. I have to do a few things there. Writing some articles, interviewing, the whole crapload." she lied. That was twice already.

"Oh wow! How many articles do you have to do?"

"About ten-million...well at least it feels that way. I'm doing ten." She complained.

"Hey! Let's get you started then! Why don't you interview me here while we're waiting?"

"THat would be a good idea! Do you mind?" Cagalli asked in slight embarassment.

"Naw---" He was interrupted by the intercom.

_"Due to the overload of the plane, there will only be the families riding this flight. Another flight will be coming in the next 24 hours. We are sorry for the inconvenience. Again, due to the plane being overloaded, the only passengers that should be taking this flight are passengers with family members. Another flight will be coming in the next 24 hours. Again we are sorry for the inconvenience that it has caused. Thank you for chosing Space Airlines." _

After that announcement, the shuttle went into uproar. The flight clerks were immediately swarmed around with angry people. Cagalli decided to sit this one out, partly because she could just call someone to get her outta this place.

"You know what, Kira? I better go call my father, I'm going to arrange another flight. I think you'd better call someone too." he said as he stood up.

"Yeah...I better go call someone too. Let's meet back here in six minutes?" she compromised, "Just so we know if we aren't going to encounter any problems..."

He gathered his things,"That would be a good idea. Meet you back here."

She just waved back secretly laughing at herself. _'I almost turned around when he said Kira. That shouldn't have been my name. Oh well...' _

Cagalli stood up taking her belongings with her, and moved aside the angry mob. Taking out her cellphone she dialed her father's number. It rang a few times, although no one was answering. Unsuccessful she hung up, deciding to call Kira instead.

_"Hello?" _

"Kira!" Wow. It was certainly weird saying her fake name into a cellphone to her brother...Who was actually named Kira.

_"Yeah, what's up sis?" _he said in a fake tone. He was trying to hide his sadness.

"Are you still at the private shuttleport?"

_"Yeah, but we're about to board the shuttle." _

"Well, my shuttle is full, and it's gonna be hours until the next one comes in. I'm probably gonna be there when the meeting ends." Cagalli played with the pages off her passport.

_"Do you want me to call someone?" _

"Yes. Anyone. I'm really disappointed by the service here. We should really work on transport."

_"Okay...Um...I'm gonna call Athrun. His private shuttle is faster than ours anyway. He'll pick you--" _

"Athrun?!?! You mean that lame excuse of a flirt? Hell no! Why would you do that to me?"

_"Hey! Hey! That's my best friend you're talking about! And he isn't __**that **__bad of a flirt. He just probably likes you..." _

"Excuse me? Kira, for your information Athrun Zala is a prick, and in no way would he ever like me. Look at his history of girlfriends. They're all basically whores! I am _not _a whore."

_"Well, that's the only way you can get here. We took all the shuttles and they won't be here for another day. He'll pick you up at the front of the shuttle station you're at. Bye Sis!" _

"HEY!!! HEY!!!" He hung up. Damn him! She had cursed in her mind and felt a flush come about her cheeks. Cagalli couldn't be afraid of Athrun...no it wasn't that. It was something else, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Athrun was a troublemaker in her heart. Thinking about him, which she rarely did, but when she did it would just give her a headache. THinking about him just gave her problems, and she didn't like problems. Especially boy problems. Even now, trying to think of how in the world she is going to live in the same house as him for two weeks is driving her crazy. Imagine when it actually happens. She spots Nicol walking back to their meeting place and decides that she should go back and tell him what has happened. He spots her and waves.

"So what happened?" The green haired boy asked. Cagalli just sighed.

"Well I'm being picked up by Athrun Zala," she rolled her eyes, "Joy."

"So am I," Nicol looked away uncomfortably, "Umm...you know him?"

_'Oh boy do I know that bastard...' _

"Uhh...Well, kind of...My brother is close to him. I didn't know you k-knew him," she said. Did she just stammer?

"He's one of my good friends. I haven't seen him in a while though."

Cagalli had never felt so awkward in her life. She stood up and picked up her things. "I guess we should head to the front..."

"I guess we should..."

* * *

"Why the hell do I have to go there?!?!?!" Athrun yelled through the phone. Kira just rolled his eyes.

_"Athrun! This is your chance! I can't believe you, I actually give you a chance with my sister. Knowing the fact that I __**never**__ give you chances, and you decline!" _

Perhaps he shouldn't tell Kira about how Cagalli's sleeping in the room next to him. Perhaps he shouldn't tell him that he's currently dating this girl on the internet...who actually is Cagalli...but either doesn't know that.

"But Kira! I shouldn't...I'll...I'll just wait until she comes here."

_"Well go and pick her up! That's the only way she's gonna get there tonight!" _Kira yelled back.

"Fine. Wait, I have another call on the other line..."

_"Thanks Athy-kun!! I gotta hang up. Me and Lacus gotta part." _Kira joked. He loved calling Athrun Athy, just to piss the hell out of him. Athrun transfered to the other line.

"Hello?"

"Yes Mrs. Amalfi, Nicol is where?"

_"Oh well. They're at the same airport. At least I'll keep my faithfulness. These two weeks are my testimony...It's gonna be weird not trying to woo Cagalli..." _

"Okay, I'll pick him up. Goodbye Mrs.Amalfi," Athrun hung up. He slid down the wall and layed down on the floor. God was he tired. He even had to pick up his guests. This was going to be a long two weeks. Tonight there was even going to be a dinner in the hall. They hadn't had one of those since God knows when.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!"

He sprawled himself a bit more on the floor in an attempt to relax, but it didn't work. He looked at the plain white ceiling and felt scared at the illusion of it falling down on him. He definitely needed a break. But first, he decided, he must go to Orb. He sat himself up, leaning on his arms thinking that espreciallyrose15 wouldn't have left a message again because she wasn't there.

"Amelia! I'm going to Orb! I'll be back by the ball!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

Suddenly her head popped out from the door. She saw Athrun walking away, taking his jacket with him.

"Kids these days," she started, "They certainly are quite fond of escaping tasks..."

* * *

"Man, he takes so long!!" Cagalli slumped onto one of her carry-ons. Nicol leaned against the wall cooly, placing his hands in his pockets.

"I know. But he's probably busy." he defended.

She looked onto a family coming out of the station and meeting up with family. There were occasional yells, although mostly hugging. THere was a whole lot of them. It made Cagalli a little jealous. Mostly because the fact that family hadn't bothered to save her, even if she didn't want them to. On the outside she just smiled.

"Yeah, you're probably right..." the spaced out for a bit, "It's at his house that's why."

A few more people came in and out of the shuttle, and a jealous side of Cagalli took over for a few minutes as families continued to reunite. The rest of the time she had her mind on redknight30. SHe missed talking to him, party because Nicol wasn't really someone she could just tell her problems to. She had just met him. He didn't even know that her real name was Cagalli. Also she missed him because it was just something that she was so accostomed to doing this past summer, as well as the four summers before that. Lastly, it was because they were together now. It was like an instinct that kicked in. When you are in a relationship...things become different. You notice that in some parts of you life their not there with you, and it feels a bit lonely. She had noticed it, although she wanted to crown it as being clingy. There was something in her mind that argued it.

SUddenly she felt a hand on her back and a kiss on the head.

"Well if it isn't _Princess Cagalli Yula Attha_," he said loud enough for Nicol to hear, "Nice disguise, Princess."

* * *

Gasp! Who is it? LMFAO this wasn't even supposed to be a cliffhanger, so I guess you probably do know who it is. Well, if you don't, then you just have to wait until the next chapter!

HOLY SHIT! I actually finished a chapter before school starts! Well the second week of school that is... ( Yep. But actually, expect more chapters from me. Even though I say that all the time, I actually mean it during school time because often I get bored and ideas just get into my head. Especially when I'm trying to do my homework, y'know? ) Well, please review I do appreciate.

PS. I need help for thinking up a new chapter title. just give me anything )

-3fi-pina3


	6. Moving In, Well Kind Of

Through The Wire

Chp6: Moving In, Well Kind Of

Ey! Ey! Ey! God I'm so hyper right now! ) I learned something from a radio show; People who are more optimistic avoid certain diseases. Diseases like depression. XD obviously. But THere are other ones that I completely forgot, but I was actually pretty surprised to hear about. Anyways, stay optimistic people! That is my lesson for you today. Also, eat a lot of almonds so that you may lose weight. They make you less hungry so you won't eat much. Or shall I word it this way; You won't eat more than you should. XD You know what I mean? Well, anyways...Ihave alot to talk about, I read some of my previous stories that I have written (and not updated lately) and I realized how much I could have improved. But I guess that's growth. Hopefully I actually have grown in writing. I'm gonna stop talking now. Here's the story!

DISCLAIMER: No, never will I own Gundam seed or its destiny. Sadly.

* * *

**Through The Wire**

**Chapter Six: Moving In, Well Kind Of

* * *

**

**REEEEEEE WINDDDD! **

_A few more people came in and out of the shuttle, and a jealous side of Cagalli took over for a few minutes as families continued to reunite. The rest of the time she had her mind on redknight30. SHe missed talking to him, party because Nicol wasn't really someone she could just tell her problems to. She had just met him. He didn't even know that her real name was Cagalli. Also she missed him because it was just something that she was so accostomed to doing this past summer, as well as the four summers before that. Lastly, it was because they were together now. It was like an instinct that kicked in. When you are in a relationship...things become different. You notice that in some parts of your life they're not there with you, and it feels a bit lonely. She had noticed it, although she wanted to crown it as being clingy. There was something in her mind that argued it. _

_SUddenly she felt a hand on her back and a kiss on the head. _

_"Well if it isn't Princess Cagalli Yula Attha," he said loud enough for Nicol to hear, "Nice disguise, Princess."

* * *

_

Cagalli froze in place.

Then all of a sudden, Nicol walked past her and greeted the person behind her.

"Hey, Athrun!"

_'What, he's here already?...'_

Cagalli stood up, turning to look at the man who seemed to create a disturbance in her mind. It was Athrun Zala, the young 18 year old playboy who always seemed to have a particular interest in Cagalli whenever she was nearby. To be honest, Cagalli was actually quite nervous of Athrun coming. She never seemed to think when he was around. It was so in the moment when he was around her. She turned around to see him, and there he was in all his glory...damn he looked good.

"Finally, what took you so long?" she took her things and rolled them up to the trunk of the limo. Athrun rolled his eyes and chased after her. Nicol just watched in confusion.

He held her shoulders, "No, '_Hi Athrun,_' or, _'Hey babe'_?" she walked out of his grasp and made her way behind him. His eyes had followed her while she put her hands to her hips.

"If all you're gonna do is sexually harass me then I might as well not go to PLANT, I have better things to do."

"Oh Cagalli," he touched her arm lovingly, "I would never sexually _harass _you. You know that. More like Sexually _be with you._ It's nothing like harassment."

"Cagalli? Who's Cagalli?" Nicol asked Athrun.

"She's Cagalli," Athrun said pointing at Cagalli, "You didn't...Ahhh!..." he smiled at Cagalli, "You're a smart one, Princess."

She smiled, "Why, that's the nicest thing you've said to me since you've arrived." She approached Nicol and put a hand on his shoulder, "Let me explain in the limo..."

Nicol, not knowing what the hell was going on just nodded. They put his things in the trunk, and the driver politely opened the door for all of them. All went in and started to converse amongst themselves, telling Nicol who Cagalli really was.

There they stood in the middle of the shuttle base, barely an inch between them. He lovingly tucked a few strands of hair behind her ears. They both smiled at each other, it was going to be a long two weeks for them.

* * *

"Promise to take care of yourself?" she whispered to him. He cupped her chin and lightly kissed her lips.

"I'm actually more worried about you during the next two weeks..." he admitted. He felt her soft gentle hands brush up and down his arm. That was something he was going to miss during the twisted family vacation. But he couldn't tell that to her, it would make her worried.

"Did you tell him?" he asked while wiping some hair from her face.

She smiled at him, "About?"

"You know..." he teased. It took her about a minute to get what he was talking about. SHe gave him a light laugh.

"Nuh-uh...I get nervous trying to tell him that it's finally happened."

"Well, you should try to these next two weeks. Before...you know what happens..." he patted her stomach.

"I guess so. It's just that I don't really know how mad he's gonna be. If he's going to be that is. He's gonna arrive there next week, so I don't have much time before he leaves. I just don't know how I'm gonna do this, Kira..." she felt some of his hair.

"You can do it. I've already told father, and he says he's happy for us. Except for the fact that we're just eighteen. He told me that we should try to get as much help as possible, just because we have no clue what to do. I can't wait to tell Cagalli and Athrun. I'm sure those two might catch up to us by how I set them up this afternoon," Kira laughed.

The girl in front of him crossed her arms, "That Athrun, harassing Cagalli like that."

"Oh c'mon Lacus, the boy's learning! I gave him some pointers on how to date women. Because...y'know..." he scratched his head, "How amazing our dates turn out to be!"

"Kira, what on earth are you trying to do with those two?" Lacus gave him a disappointed look. Kira shrugged.

"I dunno, it's just fun to tease 'em both. Moreso Athrun because he told me that he actually considered to take my sister out on a date while he visited us last time."

"Well, Kira Yula Attha, I expect you to not do _anything _to try and trick them." She gave him a peck on the lips. He laughed a little, "As well, you must promise me something..."

"What do I have to promise to my dear Lacus?" Kira said playfully.

"Promise me..." she whispered the rest in his ear. He had a smirk on his face and it wasn't going to wipe off any time soon.

"Oh. Okay..." he lightly sucked on her neck, "I can definitely promise you that..."

A man clad in an Orb uniform presented himself in front of them. He saluted and the couple saluted back. Then the man spoke.

"Sir. The captain requests you to be seated in the shuttle. It is going to launch in a good five minutes."

"Thank you. Tell the captain I will be there in three seconds," Kira replied. The officer saluted, "Yes sir. Nice seeing you again. Ms. Clyne."

"As you, kind sir," Lacus courtsied. Then he had left.

"So. This is it, huh? I'll see you Lacus. Take care okay? I promise I might be back sooner if I can," Kira gave a last hug.

"You too, Kira. Please, you do not have to leave early just for me. I can take care of myself for now..." Lacus warmly smiled. It still had struck a string in his heart.

He reacted, putting both arms around her waist loosely tugging her to come closer to him. His lips had to just move one short downstep to meet hers, and expectedly found themselves in a long "I have to go" kiss. WHen they parted, Kira began to walk away when Lacus had called for him.

"Take care, Kira."

She tried to hold back a few tears, she knew that she had to be strong for the both of them. It was only then she had really realized what was actually going to happen. It was a start of dark days ahead. It wasn't avoidable and they were gonna face it someday. She didn't expect it to be so soon.

The foreshadowing of watching him leave her was enough to let a single tear escape from her eyes. She began to feel faint, oh why did this have to happen to them? She watched as the plane began to take off.

_"Take Care, Kira...Please, take care..."

* * *

_

"So you're actually the _Princess_ of Orb?" Nicol exclaimed in fascination.

"Yeah," She scratched her dyed brown hair, "Sorry for the trouble..."

Athrun eyed the "blonde" as she talked to Nicol. He fell for almost everything about her: spunkiness, attitude, sexyness, her boyish ways, the way she talked. He was almost hooked by those, but we haven't even gotten to her body. He almost let a drool slip out. Her hair, silky smooth, her eyes...right now purple...Her lips. Oh how he began to sweat at the sight of her lips. He couldn't fall for her again!! Hey!! He was with someone else!! That couldn't be in the least bit fair to her! To the both of them...I mean--

"Hey Athrun! Are you alright there? Not that I care," Cagalli shouted at him. He winced at the volume.

"Huh? Yeah, yeah...I'm alright. Just a little bit tired of everything goin' on..." He said thinking of something else...

_How was she? Is she alright? He hoped he could see her when she came here..._

"Okay, I guess you could sleep then. I suggest you don't try anything or I'll cut your hand off..." she smiled.

In the shuttle, the two enemies sat beside each other. No particular reason. Nicol sat behind them, so Cagalli began to talk to him facing the opposite direction.

"What are you going to do in PLANT, Cagalli?" Nicol asked, "Now that I know you're not gonna write aritcles or anything like that..."

Cagalli gave him a puzzled look, "Of course I will! I'm gonna submit them to the nation's paper. Our people need to know what exactly is going on." She began to speak again in a matter-of-fact tone, "There are many nations on earth that don't know what's happening at all."

With his eyes closed he focused on the sound of her voice...Not high like Lacus', it was a subtle voice that was deep but wasn't that deep. He wondered what his girlfriend's voice would sound like? Would it sound as soothing? More high-pitched? Would it be as nice to hear as Cagalli's? Would it make him totally forget her if her voice was better, if her looks were better? Her personality sure topped Cagalli's. Could she be the one to make Cagalli get out of his heart?

He sure hoped so...

Cagalli sat back down to think as well. She missed her boyfriend, although right now it didn't seem to phase her. She was beside Athrun, and watching him there, sleeping was something she had never seen before. It was like magic, he looked good, and it suddenly made her lonely just looking at him. How was she supposed to keep her relationship when she was tempted by other men, when one seemed to constantly flirt with her, when one--the same one wanted to sexually be with her? This was going to be hard, but positively she told herself that she could handle it. Think of it as if it were easy...She guessed.

She turned to Nicol, "Hey, Nicol, I'm gonna go to sleep, okay?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll wake you guys up when it's time to get off."

"Thanks." She leaned back into her chair and closed her eyes. Thirty seconds later she found herself opening them, and looking to her left. His arms were limply rested on the arm rest and his face quite pale. He _was_ tired. This is what happened to her last time there was a meeting...She barely left her room because she was so tired. The only times she left was she Kira or Lacus or sometimes even Athrun would force her out.

She looked at how his blue hair was still in place after all this time. How his drained state made her almost feel sorry for him, although somewhere deep inside her she already did. His lips were a pinkish colour, a colour that was almost foreign to the rest of his body but seemed like it belonged there. She moved towards his eyes noticing how it made his face seem more peaceful than how she usually saw him. That is, until, he opened his eyes. She almost jumped out of his chair. Luckily, Nicol was in the bathroom.

"H-Hey!" Cagalli stammered, "W-w-what are you looking at?"

Athrun made a suspicious face at her. His face resembling a drunken man just waking up from him hangover. ALthough he was a bit more intelligent than that. Actually, he was **much** more intelligent than that.

"I should be the one asking the same thing," a sly smile appeared, "Or have you finally fallen for me? Because that would make the whole process so much more easier."

Cagalli blushed a deep red out of embarassment and anger. Mostly anger, "As if, you jerk-face!" she turned her whole body to the left so that she could hide her blushing face before he could make fun of her further.

Athrun smiled, "You know...It wouldn't be embarassing if you told me--"

"Don't make me hurt you."

"Oh, how I would love to be hurt by you," he said almost gleefully. He always had to have the last word. It was part of his annoying nature towards her.

* * *

It took four hours until the shuttle had finally landed in PLANT. Night had already fallen, the sky victim to its darkness. Cagalli and Athrun had fallen asleep with her head resting on his shoulder and his on her head. Nicol took some sneaky pictures that he would definitely book Athrun for when he didn't want to do Nicol a favour. It was rather adorable, Nicol thought. You could've sworn they were sweethearts or something. Not hostile enemies. Well, not that hostile I guess. He left them for five minutes snapping pictures when he finally decided to wake up Cagalli first.

"Hey Cagalli," he shook her gently, "We've arrived."

She didn't bugde.

"Cagalli--"

"Unh...Huh? We're here," she stirred, but something had instantly gotten her irritated, "EWWW! Get offa me!!" She pushed Athrun, which instantly woke him up. He hit his head.

"AHH! WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!" Athrun screamed at her, "You didn't have to do that!"

She stood up and looked down at him, "Didn't I tell you not to touch me?!"

He stood up to stand up for himself, "Hey! Last time I woke up, you were on _**me**_!"

"Guys! Guys!! Don't fight! We're here! Let's get to Athrun's house already!" Nicol divided the two from fighting. Both had anger in their eyes and were about to get at it.

_"This is going to be one hell of a vacation..." _Nicol thought in his mind.

* * *

They had taken a limo once again to Athrun's place. Nicol strategically sitting in between the two of them so they could have a cease-fire. Cagalli continued to sleep on Nicol's shoulder, while Athrun looked out of the window.

"Hey, Nicol..." Athrun got his attention, "How come it's snowing here...yet on earth, it's so warm?"

"People control the weather here," Nicol looked at the fresh fallen snow, "You didn't know?"

Athrun shook his head.

"I thought you of all people would know that...Oh well." Nicol smiled. Athrun leaned foward to take a glance at Cagalli. Leaning back again, his looked outside again before he spoke.

"She's still sleeping, eh?" he smiled. He didn't know why. He was glad that they were nearly approaching home to get to his bed.

Outside there were little children dressed up in their snowsuits jumping around in the snow. Older kids a few metres off threw snowballs at each other at the park, fighting. While somewhere off in the distance Athrun had caught a teenage couple about his age making out under a tree. He suddenly thought about espreciallyrose15, and had added it to his mental note of why he wanted to get home so bad.

They had turned left three blocks away from the park driving along a forest surrounded road. Bare and grey, the trees stood tall, stretching their branches to another tree's. Almost as if they were all joining hands. Finally at a right turn they had finally arrived at Athrun's house.

"Hey Cagalli," Nicol whispered, Athrun almost felt jealous, "We're here."

Cagalli sat up straight and began to rub her eyes, when she finished she looked outside and almost gasped at the beautiful snow. Athrun smiled, "From the sounds of it, you've never seen snow before..."

She smiled back, as if she had forgotten her anger towards him, "No. It's just that...Snow, it always gets me happy."

Turning to the front of the house they heard the limo roll over the salt sprinkled along the asphalt. The car gently stopped and out came the limo driver pulling the door open on Cagalli's side.

"Thanks," The driver gave a light nod back.

They arrived at the large house. And of course when the word "large" is mentioned you really do have to imagine a mansion, a beautiful palace-structured house. It was painted white, and stretched to have a right and left wing. It was shaped like a "C" from an aerial point of view.

There was a staircase which had about six to seven steps, so it was easy for the trio to carry their luggage to the front steps. Cagalli almost felt like she was going into a dorm. They reached the front steps and Athrun used two different keys which fit to large oak doors.

"Home Sweet Home..." Athrun said sarcastically as a large light filled their eyes, and as well as the entrance before them.

Cagalli was awestruck. This was even more larger than her own house, and that in itself was pretty large. The large glass chandelier hung from the ceiling, and she could tell that if it fell someone under it would be dead for sure. She would soon find herself looking up and walking around it everytime she would pass it.

On her feet was a red carpet, and around her she noticed a whole warmth about the whole house. It was the colours and they were completely entrancing. She looked around with such childish eyes, not seeing the cold man that stood before them;

Patrick Zala.

"Good evening, Mr. Amalfi. Ah and yes, you too Ms. Attha..." he said in a hollow voice.

Cagalli, not even realizing he was there, was surprised to hear his voice. The two had both greeted the Chairman and his servants. Athrun was told to show the guests their rooms. It was a few minutes of awkwardness, but they had escaped to do their own conversing while Athrun tried to find their rooms.

"Nicol, uhh...Your room is two doors to the left. It isn't very far just because the security guarded rooms are further south from us." He paused, "Cagalli. How can I put this without getting severely injured?"

Nicol chuckled, while Cagalli's face turned pale.

"Am I sharing a room with _you_?" she said horrified. Athrun's face lit up, "Do you want to?" he stood hovering over her head, if he bent lower they would have kissed.

"_**NO!**_" she exclaimed, "_**No Way in HELL!**_"

"That's fine." he stopped teasing, "Because you're sleeping in the bedroom next to mine. _Our rooms __**connect**_."

He empasized the word 'connect' and she had suddenly winced. She wanted to punch his face and had done so in her mind, but that's about how far she had gotten.

"Damn you. Can I switch with you?" She looked to Nicol, hoping that he could be her hero in this situation.

"I'm sorry, but that can't be arranged. We've already specifically set the rooms." Athrun said proudly as he did most of the work decorating the rooms. Specifically Cagalli's.

"It'll only be two weeks, Cagalli. Don't worry!" Nicol teased, "Plus, if you ever get lonely, Athrun's always next door."

Athrun and Nicol high fived, while Cagalli smacked the two in the head, "You jerks! I'm going to my room!"

She began to walk, but quickly got lost. She returned a few minutes later finding that Nicol and Athrun were awaiting her embarassing return. SHe looked at the floor, too embarassed to look into any of their eyes. Athrrun pointed to the room directly in front of them.

Shuffling, Cagalli went in her room.

In time, Athrun and Cagalli were bound to see each other again momentarily. Even if she didn't want to, Athrun would go and bug her anyway. She sat on the edge of her bed in silence and began to unpack.

* * *

Man, am I tired of stories right about now. I've been writing stories for school for a bit now, so I'm kinda fed up, but I finished this chapter so I thought that you might like to read it. For this whole chapter I was angry writing it, mainly because of the reason of which I've already mentioned. So say what you want. Thanks for reading!!!

3fi-pina3


End file.
